vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149933-faction-imbalance
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not, but that doesn't mean it can't be felt at times.... Edited February 25, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- NNNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | |} ---- ---- Maybe I'm blind but I've not ever seen any other reason presented in those threads, EVEN when I've explicitly asked for them to be pointed out plainly again because I must have missed them, other than, "BUT LORE". So will you please be kind enough to put up these other negatives for dropping the wall? Edited February 26, 2016 by H3rboss | |} ---- ---- 1. I don't quite understand your first point, dropping the wall doesn't stop Dominion guilds from existing, it also doesn't stop your access to "hardcore guilds with similar interests", it only expands your options. In terms of only supporting one side, how will dropping the wall stop you from a gameplay perspective? This still sounds like it's falling back on "but lore". 2. Certain races appealing to certain players only means people's options are expanded for choice with a wall drop as they can roll an opposite faction race and still play with their guild. The only issue would be players "not wanting" to play with certain classes which once again, is a "but lore" issue. | |} ---- ---- You'd be welcome to form Exile-only or Dominion-only race guilds if that's what is important to you. Exclude whoever you see fit. I don't see how removing faction barriers presents a problem. Any muddling of the communities has already happened as guilds/factions collapsed to reform over on the dominant side. I've raised this topic again because Carbine has shown a rare glimmer of understanding that the community needs some management. Faction imbalance is something they can get ahead of instead of being a year late. Carbine already agrees this is an issue for PvP -- faction barriers were partially removed from those queues. I'm asking they take a hard look at PvE content to remove faction barriers further. | |} ---- I just don't get how dropping the wall could possibly have an effect on "community". Besides the obvious fact that you don't have to take any Exile players into your Dominion guild if you don't want to, what exactly are you scared of happening? How different can one factions players REALLY be to the other?! I'd love to hear of these differences you speak of! I originally rolled a Dominion char before realizing there weren't any Aussie Dominion guilds, and you know what, joining and playing in an Exile guild had no discernible effect on playing the game appart from being in a different quest hub. Also by dropping the faction walls, I don't mean removing the factions or making it so other factions can even enter other factions cities if that's what you're worried about, I just want players of both factions to be able to join a guild and queue for stuff together. | |} ---- ---- I think it gets the blame for things that are not due to faction imbalance. For instance if someone has to wait long in a queue faction balance is to blame rather than the ratio of tank:damage:healers. | |} ---- This exactly. There are more then enough players on each side. We need incentives to make tanks and healers queue more. Oh and less asswipes in pugs please. | |} ---- The few opportunistic and inconsequential small dogs who are are barking like Great Danes in this thread (and the previous ones that are populated by the same 3 or 4 people), because they personally dislike factions and try to cobble together a BS argument to get rid of factions (at this day and time in WS), are so ridiculously transparent in this thread, that I can't help but laugh. Olivar is right, it comes down to the roles that people want to play, moreso than the degree of faction imbalance. Unless there's only 4 people on Dominion side, then this is just opportunistic crap from people who are akin to some random jack *cupcake* that goes in to a streak joint and demands that they stop serving beef for their own self-serving means. All the while falsely claiming that it's for some over-exaggerated but ultimately short-sighted "greater cause." In other words, they're (putting it nicely) "complete fools" for playing a game that revolves around factions, and then disingenuously cry about it later on, like some little overly entitled child. Maybe it's the lack of sleep talking, but didn't WoW incentivize tanks and healers to queue? By giving them extra gold/rewards or something? Carbine could do the same thing, since dps is almost always over abundant in MMOs. Players get their runs, group content gets done, and people are more motivated to play their support roles. It's a win for all. Well not for the "anti-beef" crowd. But..../shrug. Edited February 26, 2016 by Dharnell | |} ---- ---- ---- Agreed with this.. and, if more people would queue for normal dungeons (even at 50).. I think more people might try tanking/healing..because you're not trying to learn the fight, and do your job, while sitting in a Veteran dungeon.. | |} ---- ---- ---- Somebody loves their lore! Hold it tightly buddy, as one day whether you like it or not, the walls gonna drop. The only question is whether Carbine waits until they absolutely MUST drop it because of ghost town servers or they preemptively do. If any of you 'I don't care if I'm the last player left of my faction on the server' players could step outside your own wants for a second you'd realize it's for the greater good. And if you actually look closely at the posts in these threads it's actually the 'no budging pro faction wallers' who are the minority screaming their "just coz" reasons (like you). I don't dislike factions at all, it doesn't even make any sense to, you're just NOT getting it. The 'big picture' reason for allowing both factions in the same guilds, queues and housing etc, is to better support players during the INEVITABLE population drops during content droughts, other game releases etc. That's it, I want the change to stop more unnecessary player bleed during these times as their guilds fall apart and their queues are too long to bother sitting in anymore. Your reason however is very much arbitrary. You like factions! You want the restrictions because... you like factions, or lore, or you don't want to group with a certain race. Come on... these are NOTHING but personal, selfish wants. The strange part of you people arguing against the drop is if you don't want to participate in the broadening of your options, you wouldn't even have to. No one is advocating letting opposite factions into cities, your guild doesn't have to take the opposite guild in and you wouldn't even have to queue with the other faction. You could just keep on living peacefully in your little bubble of dwindling options. To those that are thinking "lets see how the Steam release goes and if it has to happen it has to happen", I can agree with that, I just hope Carbine preemptively has the code in place to drop the walls as soon as they see they need to. We really don't want them waiting as long as they did with the PVE/PVP server merges as many players have been forever lost to this awesome game now. Edited February 26, 2016 by H3rboss | |} ---- Locate your chill. Sweet jesus. | |} ---- Just because YOU dislike Lore; it should not be removed. There's a lot of people who like the Lore and enjoy the factions. There's no need to be an ass about it just because you think that Lore is the reason for the so called population issues. | |} ---- ---- I can't even tell if the "don't drop any faction barriers side" is actually reading my posts at this point. I'll break it down as simply as I can, please read all the lines. I don't hate factions, I don't hate the lore, I don't want to remove factions and I don't want to remove lore. I want players from different factions to be able to join the same guild, use the same queues and visit each others houses. I want this because it will help alleviate some player bleed as numbers drop from content droughts or other game releases etc. The only argument I've seen against letting this happen is "but the lore says they hate each other!" or "I don't want to have to play in a group with that class, they disgust me!". This change could happen, and you would not even have to know it has happened, or take advantage of it, if you or your guild choose not to. Doesn't that mean everyone could be happy? Edited February 27, 2016 by H3rboss | |} ---- ---- ----